


The dragon princess's legend

by RayBestGirl6418



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Matchmaking, One-Sided Attraction, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayBestGirl6418/pseuds/RayBestGirl6418
Summary: Fate is a cruel and unfair thing. You can't change it, you have to follow the path that was given to you, and no matter what you do, you can't fight against it, you have to follow this path, as painful, cruel and sorrowful as it is. Such is the thing named fate.That is something the second princess of Nohr, Kamui, learned baldly. Locked in a fortress, she leaved, with the one she called 'siblings', her retainers and her best friend a rather calm and happy life. That was until she learned the truth about her origins and her family, and was dragged in a war between her adoptive family and her real family. Now her, her best friend and another princess named Aqua have to stop the two kingdoms and reveal the threat hidden into the ground. This is the tale of a dragon princess, of a songstress princess and a mysterious doll-like girl, three women who were linked by fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone !  
> This is my first fanfiction here, and my first fanfiction about fire emblem fates. I love this game, its lore and its characters, so I really wanted to do a fanfiction about it. I'm shipping Ryoma and Kamui, 'cause there's no many story with this ship and also because it's my favorite ship of fire emblem fates (though I also love to ship Kamui with Leon, Takumi or Saizo). But Takumi and Leon will have a crush on her, though it will be one sided.  
> Now let's talk about the OC: she will be the deuteragonist of this story, along with Aqua. I will do her profile at the end of the chapter, with her appearance and her outfit, her personality and what she likes and dislikes (as for her past, it's a secret, it's funnier like that). And last detail : I will use the japanese names, because I find them prettier.  
> Well, that's the end of this explanations. I hope you'll like this chapter and this fanfiction !

_**Chapter one: The beginning of the tale** _

 

**_Once upon a time, there were two large countries between heaven and earth. One, of light and abundance, the kingdom of Hoshido, and the other, of darkness and desolation, the kingdom of Nohr._ **

**_The Nohrian people dreamed that the heavens would bless them with sunshine, but it would forever be in the hands of the phantoms. The only way was with iron and blood through the wages of war._ **

**_Of course, the Hoshidian couldn't let their land be stolen. Tensions began to rise, but the war really started the day the Nohrian king killed the Hoshidian king and kidnapped his child._ **

**_Now, nothing could stop the fight. The two kingdoms were going to destroy each other, without even knowing about the threat hidden into the ground._ **

**_A threat that three women with peticular fates were going to reveal..._ **

 

_As the sun went down, next to a lake, a woman could be heard singing, as she plunged in it and disappeared into the water_

 

_~You are the ocean's gray waves~_

_~Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach~_

_~Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time~_

_~The path is yours to climb~_

 

_In the plains of Hoshido, two armies were fighting each other, leaded by the crown princes of each countries. While the two were fighting, their siblings and soldiers were supporting from behind. A red-haired sky knight approached one of the two prince and asked him_

_"Ryoma, are you alright ?!"_

_The hoshidian general and prince, a long brown-haired swordsman, nodded_

_"I'll be fine. I'm glad to see you're all safe. Enemy reinforcements are headed this way. I want you to get rid of them."_

_He then turned his attention to the beautiful white-haired, red-eyed woman who was staring at the battlefield, confused. The hoshidian general didn't noticed her confusion as he told her_

_"Kamui, I'm counting on you to keep Hinoka and the others safe."_

_The other general, a blond-haired paladin, seeing the girl, smiled happily and screamed_

_"Kamui ! Thank heavens we found you, and that you're alive and well. Quickly, come join us! Your family has come to take you home where you belong."_

_The hoshidian prince glared at him and screamed_

_"Quiet, Nohrian filth ! Kamui is my sister and a princess of Hoshido !"_

_"On the contrary, Kamui is MY sister and a princess of Nohr !"_

_The nohrian general's siblings were as happy as their elder brother to see the white-haired woman_

_"Kamui ! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wonder away from me again !"_

_"I'm glad you're OK, Kamui._ _You must have the devil's own luck !"_

_"Yaaay ! We got our sister back !"_

_The red-haired sky knight was as angry as her elder brother that the nohrian called the red-eyed princess 'their sister'_

_"Nohrian scum ! First you kidnap her, now you lied to her?! Kamui is MY sister, not yours !"_

_The nohrian elder sister frowned and answered_

_"You are mistaken. _Corrin_  is my sweet little sister. You may not have her."_

_The two generals then turned their attention on their 'sister' and yelled_

_"_ _Don't be fool by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido !"_

_"We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more !"_

_"Come home to Hoshido, Kamui !"_

_"No ! Nohr is your home !"_

_The princess looked at the two sides as she whispered_

_"My home... My family... I..."_

_She then felt someone took her hand. She looked at the brown-haired, golden-eyed, doll-like girl who was holding her hand_

_"Don't worry about this, Kamui. You don't have to choose. You don't need to choose. I will do it for you."_

_Her conscience began to fade as she heard the brown haired girl say_

_"I... will betray this world for you and become its ennemy. I will protect you... 'til the very end."_

 

 

* * *

...

...

"... Up..."

...

"Wa... Up..."

...

"Wake up !"

The beautiful princess with long messy white hair finally opened her red eyes as her two maids, a long pink-haired woman with blue eyes and a long blue-haired woman with the same eyes as her twin sister, Felicia and Flora, tried to wake her up 

"Time to wake up, Lady Kamui !"

"Hey, wake up, Lady Kamui ! Up and at 'em !" Kamui rubbed her eyes as she mumbled 

"Hrmmm... What are you talking about ? It's still dark outside."

One of her retainers, a old purple-haired knight named Gunter told her 

"Listen well, Princess. It may be dark, but it is indeed in morning. You have practice today."

Her butler, a gray-haired man named Joker, added

"I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, and, er, pounding out the dents. Your brother is a fearsome opponent, is he not ?"

Kamui sighed, knowing that she was now forced to wake up 

"Ugh, fine. But before..."

She removed the blanket of her bed, revealing another person sleeping inside. It was a young girl, quite short, with long smooth brown hair that reached her hips with a fringe that stopped just above her eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress that reached her knees and was barefoot. Her peaceful expression and her porcelain skin gave the impression that she was a doll, though her constant breathing indicated that she was human and alive. 

Seeing the young girl, Kamui, Felicia and Flora chuckled, while Joker and Gunter sighed, exasperated. Kamui touched the girl's cheek to wake her up 

"Kath, wake up." Kath slowly opened her golden eyes and yawned

"Waaaah... Good morning..." Kamui chuckled 

"Geez, we already told you to not sleep in my bed."

"But I like sleeping with you. Your body is warm..."

"Well, anyway, you have to wake up."

"I don't want... I can't wake up now..."

Kamui shrugged and looked at the twins, who nodded, understanding what their lady wanted them to do 

"Don't worry, Kath, we're going to help you wake up. Felicia, would you please assist me ?"

"Sure !" They touched Kath's face, using their ice magic. Kath immediatly felt the horrible cold and woke up 

"WAAAUUUGH !!!! COLD !!!! TOO COLD !!!!!!!!"

Kamui and Felicia giggled, while Flora smiled proudly

"That's how we deal with slugabeds in the Ice Tribe ! You can be the strongest swordsman of Nohr, you won't escape it !" Kath glared at them playfully 

"You'll pay for this, Kamui, Icy maid, Clumsy maid."

"Kath, don't be grumpy."

"But I was doing such a good dream ! I was eating sweets while playing with cats !"

"I understand you. I wish I could have finished the dream I was having too..."

"You had a dream ? Strange. Usually, you never make dream..." Joker seemed interested too

"Interesting. Do tell-what kind of dream was it ?"

"Um... Well..."

"Was it a dream like mine ?" Joker glared at the doll-like girl 

"Kath, unlike you, Lady Kamui don't make those kind of dreams."

"Yeah, yeah... So, told us about that dream."

"Well, it was quite... strange. They were people who looked like Hoshidians and who were calling me... their sister. But... My family is here, in Nohr... And there was Kath, too..."

"I was in this dream too ?" Kath asked,  interested

"Yeah, and you..." Flora, seeing that it was time for them to go, interrupted Kamui 

"Ah, Lady Kamui, perhaps we should talk about your dream another time ?" Felicia agreed with her twin sister

"It's time for you to get going, milady. Prince Marx is waiting for you and Kath !" Kamui whispered, smiling 

"Especially Kath..."

"What did you said ?"

"Nothing. We should dress up now, I don't want to make big brother wait." Joker nodded

"I'm going to prepare your outfit and Kath's one, too." Kath smiled

"Thanks, Maniacal butler, you're the best." Joker ignored the strange nickname and went out of Kamui's room, followed by Felicia, Flora and Gunter. 

Kamui was going to follow them too, not wanting to make her brother any longer

"Hey, Kamui." Kath's voice stopped her before she could leave 

"Yes ? What's the matter ?"

"About that dream... Y'know, it's JUST a dream so you don't need to care much about it." Kamui frowned but nodded 

"I know, don't worry."

"I'm not worried, it's just..." Before she could finish her sentence, Kamui reached her hand to the brown-haired girl  

"You don't need to worry about me, Kath. I'm not a child anymore. And if I need help, I have my siblings and you to protect me. Because you're my best friend." 

Kath sighed but smiled and took Kamui's hand "I know."

'It's not that I'm worried... It's just that I hope your dream wasn't a bad omen...'

 

* * *

 

In the roof of the Nohrian fortress, Kamui was training with her brother, a 21 years old blond-haired nohrian paladin who was none than the crown prince of the country, Marx. Both were fighting with bronze swords, but Marx was clearly stronger than his younger sister, though he wasn't at his full strength.

Kath was looking at the fight, now wearing her normal outfit. Kath's outfit further accentuated her resemblance to a porcelain doll and her cute appearance, and Marx couldn't help but glance at her than focus on the fight. He could see that Kamui was smiling at him, knowing that he was glancing at the golden-eyed girl.

Marx wasn't going to lie to himself, he had a soft spot for the doll-like girl since the day she fought and beat him to become Kamui's retainer. Since then, she was known as the strongest swordsman of Nohr, someone that even his father acknowledged. But Marx knew that Kath wasn't only strong. She was beautiful, kind, funny and little bit strange. She didn't cared about social classes and talked to everyone equally, and she wasn't scared to say what she was thinking. She was a wonderful, and Marx would be ready to fight anyone who tried to hurt her, like he do with his siblings.

However, it was one-sided crush, and Marx knew it. Kath had a great respect for him, but that was it. She wasn't trying to know him better nor to become his friend. Kath was always with Kamui, and despite Kamui's and her siblings' efforts so that Kath and Marx could be together a little bit more, nothing really changed. But Marx was patient, he wasn't going to give up.

Next to Kath was Marx and Kamui's younger brother, a 17 years old blond-haired mage, Leon. He and Kath were next to each other, but they didn't talked nor even looked at each other and focused on the figh between Kamui and Marx.

To be honest, Kath and Leon hated each other. Kath because for her, Leon was a spoiled kid with an excessive pride, and for Leon, Kath was a little demon and the most annoying girl of the world. But above all, he hated her for her habit to give awkward nicknames to people, except Kamui and some other people (his was Tomato face, because he loved tomatos). But since both of them loved Kamui, they tried to not fight each other, at least not in front of her. But it was hard for Leon with Kath's teasing about his crush on Kamui.

Yeah, because Leon was in love with his beautiful and kind white-haired, red-eyed 'big sister'. But of course, he knew it was one-sided. For Kamui, Leon was her cute little brother. But she didn't knew the truth, and Leon didn't wanted her to know about it for now. Kath knew about it too, but she preffered to not say it too. 

However, Leon could tease Kath about her height. Though she was older than him, Kath was only a few inches taller than the youngest princess of Nohr, who was only 15 years old, something that she hated. But Leon couldn't tease Kath about Marx's crush on her, because she didn't knew about it (and also because Marx would have killed him). For short, they weren't friends. 

A few moments later, Kamui collapsed on the floor after receiving Marx's attack, which made Kath gasp and run to see if the white-haired princess was alright 

"Kamui, are you alright ?!"

"Yeah, don't worry... It's just that big brother is really strong..."

"Kath, stop being overprotective to big sister. She's not a kid anymore, and she don't need your help." Leon sighed, actually jealous that Kath reached Kamui before him. He wanted to be the one to help.

"Shut up, Tomato face. I do what I want, you can't give me orders." Kath glared at him, but this time, it was a real glare.

"Calm down, both of you." Marx sighed, exasperated. He then turned his attention on his younger sister, who still didn't got up 

"Giving up so soon, Kamui ?! I expect more of you. You are a princess of Nohr ! Pick up your sword and try again."

"You should go easy on her, big brother Marx. Kamui is not as strong as us or Kath." Leon whispered to him, worried for Kamui. 

"She needs to get stronger. We won't be able to protect her forever." Marx replied.

Kamui, still on the ground, said panting 

"Big brother... You're way too strong... I-"

"We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies. Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today...he may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever. And worst, he could separate you from Kath. We need her strength on the battlefield, we can't let someone that strong stay here while doing nothing." Marx told baldly, interrupting Kamui's sentence. 

The two girls widened their eyes, shocked. To be locked in this fortress forever was Kamui's worst nightmare, but to be separated from Kath was even worse. Kath was her best friend since such a long time, she helped her so much when she was alone in this cold castle. To be separated from Kath and to never see her again would be worse than death. 

Kath was thinking exactly the same thing. Kamui was her best friend, no way she let Kamui be locked here for the rest of her life. And no way she let her here without her. To die on the battlefield wasn't a problem for Kath, it was to die without being able to say at least 'farewell' to Kamui. Kath screamed angrily 

"Is this a joke, Bat prince ?! No way I let Kamui be locked here without me ! And you know that I'm loyal to her, not to this kingdom ! I-!!"

"If you don't obey, you'll be executed, Kath. You don't have the choice." Marx answered, though he could understand why she was saying that. Kamui saved Kath's life when they met and let her live in this fortress since Kath didn't have a home. Of course, his father was against it, seeing the girl as nothing more than a nuisance, and perhaps even a threat to Kamui and Nohr. That's why she fought Marx 10 years ago and still fight him every year. To be with Kamui. And each time, she beat him, though Marx was fighting with his full strength.

Kamui finally got up and prepared to fight again, now determinated. Marx smiled

"Motivated, are we? Then use that fire to best me in battle, little Princess. If you would see the outside world beyond the view from your window and to be with your friend forever, defeat me. Prove that all of the time I've devoted to training you has not be in vain !"

And it worked. After a long and hard fight, Kamui finally succeced to beat Marx. The prince smiled proudly to his sister, who was hugged by Kath

"Well done, Kamui. You're getting stronger everyday." 

"Thanks, Marx. I couldn't have done it without Kath's and your, uh, tough love."

"I disagree. I believe you have natural talent. I'm sure one day, you will become the strongest warrior in Nohr, stronger than me or Kath."

"Of course she will ! My Kamui will be the one to bring light to this dark and gloomy kingdom ! Don't take it bad, Bat prince." Kath said happily, overjoyed by Kamui's victory.

"Don't worry, I won't take it bad, Kath." Marx replied, laughing. 

"Kath... Big brother..." Kamui whispered, touched by their words.

"Typical from you, Kath. You know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right ? Ah yes, I forgot that you don't have a brain. Sorry." Leon sighed, interrupting this touching moment.  

"Shut up, you goddamn Tomato face. If you wanna so much be a killjoy, go elsewhere." Kath glared at him.

"You godda-"

"Leon, Kath, please calm down." Kamui tried to calm them, knowing that if she don't, it will end up in a fight.

"Calm yourself, little brother. You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magical abilities. Right, Kath ?" Marx said, helping his younger sister calm both of them.

Kath pouted, while Leon smiled proudly 

"Yeah yeah..." Kath mumbled, annoyed. 

"And Kath is an incredible swordsman, the strongest swordsman of Nohr, stronger than me. Right, Leon ?" Marx told to his younger brother. 

"Hmm. Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power. Right, Kamui ?" His older sister nodded.

"Yeah, of course. Oh, that reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you, Leon." 

"Something important enough to derail this conversation ?" Many possibilities crossed Leon's mind.

 _'You know that we're not really your family ? Kath told you about my feelings for you ? You love me too ? You don't ? It's soon Camilla's birthday and you want to prepare something ? My theory like what Kath isn't a human but a demon is right ?'_ Kamui finally answered.

"Well...your collar is inside out."

"What ?!" Leon blushed awkwardly and glared at Kath, who smiled devilishly. Of course, she knew his collar was inside out, but she didn't said anything. It was funnier.

"It would appear someone got dressed while still half-asleep." Marx smiled, giggling.

"Kath, you little pest !! Why didn't you say something earlier ?!" Leon screamed, even more embarrassed, and ran away to put his collar correctly.

"Because it's funny to see your face that red, you really look like a tomato, now." Kath laughed.

"Haha, sorry, Leon. But that sort of thing is what makes you so lovable."

"Absolutely." Marx and Kamui said, laughing too.

Leon finally came back, accompagned by a beautiful purple-haired woman with purple eyes and wearing a black armor, and a cute girl with long blond hair tied into two pig tails, with some purple hair, and the same purple eyes as the woman. The purple-haired woman asked Kamui, worried

"Are you all right, Kamui ? Did you get hurt at all during practice? If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra-special care of you..."

"I'm perfectly fine, big sister Camilla. As always, thanks for your concern." Kamui nodded.

"Hey, you know, I'm here to take care of her, Yandere sister." Kath said, pouting.

"Yes, of course, I know you're always here to protect our beloved Kamui, little Kath. But I can't help it."

Unlike Leon, Camilla liked Kath a lot, and it was reciprocate. Because one : Kath was a strong and really cute girl, two : she was her little sister's best friend and like her, would do anything to protect Kamui, and three : because Camilla knew about Marx's love for the doll-like girl. So yeah, the two were friends. The blond-haired girl next to Camilla pouted 

"I was worried about you too, Kamui !"

"I know, Elise. You wouldn't visit me all the time if you didn't care so much, right ?" Kamui smiled at her younger sister. 

"Heehee... Do you like it when I visit ?"

"Of course ! I'm not allowed to leave this fortress, so visits are all I look forward to !"

"Yaaay! I'm glad to hear that. Spending time with my sister makes me so happy !" Elise screamed happily as she jumped on Kamui and hugged her, making her spin.

"I love you so much ! I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world !"

"Hey, I'm here too, y'know." Kath said, a little bit annoyed to be ignored. 

"Of course, I love you too, Kath !" Elise screamed as she hugged Kath too.

"Hee hee, I love you too, Shorty lily." 

Like her older sisters, Elise liked Kath a lot. In fact, she considered her like a big sister, which will probably be one day the case since Marx would probably try to marry Kath. Well, Kath didn't know about Marx's feelings, so it will surely be in a long, long time...

"Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult that you technically are ?" Leon asked, exasperated by his younger sister's behavior. 

"Well, I for one think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leon." Camilla replied.

"Well said, Camilla. Every one of you is so dear to me. You've all been so patient and kind since I lost my memory... I don't even mind being quarantined when I'm with you. I'm so grateful to have you all." Kamui confessed, smiling. 

"It's us who are grateful to have you, Kamui !" Kath yelled, touched by Kamui's confession.

"We all agree with Kath. But, Kamui, Kath, I have some-" Marx was going to reveal something, but Camilla interrupted him

"Let me tell them, Marx ! We have wonderful news, Kamui, Kath ! Father asked us to take you back to the capital !"

"Really?! Does that mean..." Kamui couldn't believe it.

"Yes. It means you can finally leave this drafty fortress with. You must have been so lonely all this time, separated from the rest of the world... But now you'll be free !" Camilla finished, overjoyed that her sister was finally free.

"Isn't that wonderful ?!" Elise as happy as her elder sister. 

"It...it really is. Thanks, Elise. Wow... I'm finally leaving this place... Maybe now I can join you all as a solider, fighting for Nohr ? Can you believe that, Kath ?" Kamui smiled at her best friend, however she noticed that the doll-like girl seemed confused.

"Kath, are you alright ?" The white-haired princess asked.

"Y-yeah, it's just that I can't believe it... We're going so much things, flower meadows, sea, mountains, starry sky..." Kath replied, smiling. However, Kamui could see it was somewhat a fake smile. 

"There will be plenty of time to discuss the details with Father. Let us depart." Marx interrupted the conversation between them. 

"Wait, I need to prepare furnitures, it's the first time I'm going to the castle !" Kamui screamed, both excited and stressed.

She went out from the roof with her two sisters and Kath. If the three princesses were overjoyed, Kath, however, was worried. It was not like she wasn't happy to see Kamui finally free, but she didn't wanted her to fight on the battlefield, and least to face the reality of this world. Kamui didn't knew how was the outside world, she was pure and naive, she thought it was wonderful and beautiful, and the humans living there were the same... How wrong she was. Soon, she will see the truth... And she will lose all hope. Perhaps Kath have been right about that dream. Perhaps it was a bad omen... The brown-haired girl clenshed her fist.

_'No. I wont let Kamui lose all hope in this world. I won't let her suffer the same thing I suffered. I won't let what happened to me happens to her. I will protect Kamui... Even if I need to get my hands dirty."_

 

* * *

 

_Original character's profile :_

_Name : Kath_

_Age : 'It's a secret !' Appears to be 16 years old._

_Height : 1,63 m._

_Appearance : A quite short, really cute girl with long smooth brown hair that reaches her hips with a fringe that stop just above her golden eyes, and a porcelaine skin that makes her looks like a real doll. Her normal outfit is a short black and gray dress with golden accents and a blue and black belt with golden accents. She's also wearing a long blue ribbon on her hair, which accentuate her resemblance with a doll (to see more details, see<https://sinoalice.wiki/images/4/45/Portrait_Alice.png>.)_

_Personality : She's a quite mysterious and sarcastic girl who loves teasing people and give them nicknames. She's also really rude to people she hates or people she thinks commited mistakes or hurted allies. She doesn't care about social classes and say what she thinks without thinking about the consequences. Unlike Kamui, she's really pessimistic : she doesn't see this world like Kamui does, and regarding their impression on the outside world, they are totally opposite : while Kamui is naive and see it in a positive manner and thinks humans are all kind, Kath is more realistic, even pessimistic, and considers the world hopeless, cruel and horrible, like the people living there. However, when it comes of people she really cares about, Kath shows a kinder side and she's ready to do anything to protect them, especially Kamui. She loves to do matchmaking with people, though she's not interested in finding a boyfriend or a husband for a unknown reason._

_Likes : Kamui, sweets, cats, teasing people, give awkward nicknames, do matchmaking, drink alcohol._

_Dislikes : To be teased about her height, grumpy people, wars, bathes._


	2. The demon blade, Gangleri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years locked in the Nohrian fortress, Kamui can finally leave her birdcage and see the outside world. Her, her siblings and her retainers are now heading for the Nohrian capital, Windmire, and its castle, Krakenberg, where the King Garon wait for them. However, Kath have a bad feeling about this. Is Kamui's new freedom really a good omen ?

**_ Chapter two : The demon blade, Gangleri _ **

 

Kamui and her siblings were preparing to leave the Nohrian fortress. If Kamui was excited to finally leave that place, Kath was calmer, not even smiling. She approached Marx and nudged him, surprising him  

"Hey." 

"Kath ? What's the matter ?" Marx asked, frowning, though he was happy that she was talking to him without Kamui being around.

"I would to talk with you. About Kamui. Can I be next to you during the travel ?"

"Yes, of course." Marx immediatly nodded. 

"Thanks for your help. Really." Kath smiled and went to Kamui, without seeing the crown prince's smile. He really was happy that Kath wanted to have a real conversation with him, even if it was about Kamui. He silently thanked his younger sister. 

A blue-haired maid with golden eyes wearing a blue dress with a white apron arrived and smiled at Kamui 

"I hear you can finally leave the fortress. You must be very happy, Lady Kamui. Gunter has asked me to go with you and to the capital so I can look after your horses." 

"Glad to see you're coming with us, Lilith." Kath welcomed the maid, who was one of the few people she didn't called with a nickname, because she didn't didn't know what kind of nickname she could give to Lilith.

"Glad to hear it too ! I'd miss you if you weren't coming along too." Kamui said, smiling. 

"Lilith, are the horses ready ?" Marx asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Yes, milord. Everything is ready, and the horses seem exited for the trip. They are all very fond of Lady Kamui. Probably from all her time in the stables..."

"It's true that Kamui does love animals. Me too, but I prefer cats..." Kath mumbled.

"She's such a kindhearted soul... Why, she even nursed an injured baby bird to health one time !" Camilla added, smiling. 

"Ah yeah, I remember ! Though for me, it didn't really looked like a baby bird... I wonder what happened to it."

"Ah..." Lilith's smile disappeared, which made Kamui and Kath frown.

"Lilith, is something wrong ?"

"Yeah, you look a bit down."

"Oh... no. It's nothing."

"Isn't it obvious, Kamui ? Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you and Kath !" Elise told them, smiling slyly.

"She's coming with us, there's no reason she would miss us." Kath informed her.

"Oh, right ! Well then, I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have both of you all to herself anymore. You've always been especially fond of our sister and Kath, haven't you, Lilith ?"

"I, er-" Lilith stammered, blushing. 

"As gripping as all this is, we should be on our way. We mustn't keep Father waiting." Marx ended the conversation, not wanting to make his father wait any longer.

"Yes, let's go !" Kamui nodded. Gunter, who was going to come with them, ordered to the twin maids 

"Flora, you and Felicia will remain here to watch over the fortress. Kath, Joker and I will accompany Lady Kamui. We may be gone for some time. Take good care of this place."

"Of course! You may rely on us." Flora nodded, but Kath could see the deception in her eyes.

"Safe travel, Lady Kamui !" Felicia screamed, not dissapointed like her sister.

"Thank you. I hope to see both of you again soon...just not here !" The albino princess waved at them before leaving. Kath was going to follow her, but before she nudged Flora 

"Don't worry, Icy maid. I'll make sure Maniacal butler don't find a girlfriend during our journey."

"Wh-What ?! W-W-What are you...?!" Flora's face became red as she stammered, embarassed. 

"Sister's so cute when she's blushing." Felicia giggled.

"A-Anyway, we're counting on you to take good care of Lady Kamui, Kath !" 

"Yep, I'll take care of Kamui and your future husband." Kath answered, giggling. Flora became even more red, while Felicia laughed even more. The golden-eyed swordsman waved goodbye to her friends. Something was telling her that she won't be able to see them before a while. 

 

* * *

 

 "So, Kath, now we're together. What did you wanted to talk about ?" Marx asked the girl next to him.

Him and Kath were ahead of the group, while Kamui and her siblings were far behind them. Kamui's eyes were full of joy and exctitation, and Kath couldn't help but smile. Kamui really remembered her when she was younger... Kath's smile disappeared. She really hoped everything would be fine. That Kamui won't lose all hopes about this world like she did. She sighed and then looked at the blond-haired paladin.

"Why this ? Why now ? Why not before ? Why not after the war ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Why the King let Kamui leave the fortress now ? Why not before ?"

"Isn't it obvious ? Before, Kamui was not strong enough to protect herself, that's why Father didn't let her leave. But now, she can fight for our kingdom."

"And that's one of the problem. The war between Nohr and Hoshido."

"Huh ?"

"Bat prince, you know Kamui as much as I do. She's really really kind. TOO kind. If you asked her to kill someone, she would never do that, even if you threatened her. But the ennemies won't be as merciful as her, they won't hesitate to kill her."

"I understand what you're saying. And I'm sure Father know about this too. But as much as he want to protect her, he want to let her leave the fortress and to be free. And you're here to protect her, so it should be fine for Kamui."

"There's another problem. If the King wants so much to protect Kamui, why didn't let her leave the fortress after the war ? If he know about Kamui's tender heart, then he should know that she won't be able to kill people. Also, why this fortress ? Wouldn't it be easier to protect Kamui in the castle with you and all the soldiers there ?"

"Well, the magic barrier-"

"This barrier isn't unbreakable. A skilled mage like Tomato face could easily break it. Also, this barrier isn't that strong : it weakens the ennemies who enter in the barrier and improve the strength of the people living inside, but except that, it's totally useless. Why does the King have in mind ? What is he planning to do with Kamui ? What does he want her to do ? But seeing your face, I guess you don't the answer too."

Indeed, Marx was speechless. All the things she said were right, and he didn't have any arguments to fight against that. He too was asking himself questions about his father's real intentions, but he was sure it was for Nohr's sake.

"I understand that you're worried about Kamui, but you need to trust Father's decisions. He's doing all of this for our kingdom and Kamui's sake. So even if you're not loyal to him, you have to follow his orders. It's for Kamui's sake too." Marx finally answered.

His answer almost made Kath roll her eyes and respond 'Sure, he's killing innocent people and put Kamui, his children and all his kingdom in danger only out of kindness. He's sure a good king, not a tyrant who don't even care about his own children', but she knew it was useless. Sometimes, she really asked herself how could people be that blind about the true nature of the people they loved. She could understand Marx, after all, Garon was his father, but geez, sometimes, she really wanted punch him on the head and scream 'YOUR FATHER IS HEARTLESS PSYCHOPATHE WHO KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE GODDAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!'. 

"Okay. Thanks for your help." That what she answered. Knowing that trying argue with the prince about his father was totally useless. She joined Kamui, who was smiling, happy to see that Marx and Kath had finally a proper conversation alone. 

"Why are you smiling like that ?" Kath asked, frowning. 

"For nothing. It's just that I can't believe it. Everything is like... a dream." Kamui whispered, her eyes sparkling of excitement.

"Yeah. A dream."  _'And I really hope this dream won't become a nightmare for you...'_

"What were you and big brother talking about ?"

"I was asking him what the King was going to ask you to do. But he doesn't know."

"I see... But I'm sure it will be alright !"

"Yeah..."

 

* * *

 

Kamui stared, marveled, at the Nohrian capital, Windmire. Her, her siblings and Kath were at the enter of the castle. While her siblings and Kath were walking ahead, she was slower, to look at all the details of the city. Elise, who was running, stopped and waved at her sister, telling her to catch them up, then joined the others. Kamui moved faster, but of course she kept looking at everything. 

Kath, her, would have liked to not be here. Heck, she hated the tensed and almost unbearable atmosphere of the castle, she didn't know how people could live here. She preffered places like... Everywhere but here, actually. She hoped she would have enough missions to not be here too much. The guards opened the throne room's doors and the group entered. Kath frowned, hating even more the atmosphere of the room, which was emanating from the Nohrian King sitting on his throne, Garon. 

Kath bowed, while the Nohrian royal family standed up in front of their father. The King's stern eyes glanced at the white-haired princess

"I see you made it here safely, Kamui." He told her, and to Kath's point of view, he almost sounded dissapointed that she was alright. 

"Yes, Father. Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel like I’m dreaming…" Kamui nodded, smiling. 

"It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here. I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Marx and Kath. You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr’s power in the world." Kath growled, though no one heard her, not liking the way Garon talked about Kamui and Marx. As if his own children were only tools for him. Does this guy have a heart at least, or feels emotions or affections for anyone ?

"But, Father, will she be all right outside of the fortress ?" Elise asked, worried about her older sister.

"I worry about that as well. Isn’t it dangerous for Kamui to live outside the fortress’s magical barrier ?" Camilla added.

"I appreciate your concern, but I earned my way here and I’m ready to fight." Kamui reassured her sisters.

"Kamui, as you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido." Garon said, interrupting their conversation. 

"Yes, Father. I have heard as much."

"We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Marx, Camilla, and Leon have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you."

"I am aware of your expectations, Father. And I have trained every day to become more like my siblings."

"Hmm…you show promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr."

A blade appeared in Garon's hand. If Kamui was marveled, Kath tensed up and glared at the sword. It was a black sword that emanated an evil, twisted aura, and if Kath was sure of one thing about this sword, it was that this weapon was dangerous. The King handed over the sword to his daughter.

"This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world. With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease."

"Thank you for this generous gift, Father."

"Hmm… Generous indeed." Marx mumbled, frowning, suspicious of his father unexpected gift. He then glanced at Kath, who was staring at him with a 'What the hell is he doing ?!' look. He shook his head, not knowing what his father had in mind too. The King turned his attention to the golden-eyed girl.

"Kath. I already know about your strength in the battlefield. Now, show me your loyality to your lord and your kingdom, and destroy your ennemies."

"Yes, your Highness." Kath answered and got up, without looking at Garon. A guard brought her a iron sword. Kath frowned, not understanding why they gave her a sword here and now. Oh gods, she have a bad feeling about this. 

"Now, let us see the both of you put your swords to their proper use..." He then screamed to the guards "Bring out the prisoners !" 

"Yes, sire !" The guards immediatly obeyed. 

Kamui widened her eyes "Prisoners ?!"

 _'I knew he would do something like that...'_ Kath thought, sighing. 

"These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use that sword to strike them down." Garon explained. There were four prisoners, two oni savage, a myrmidon and a ninja. 

They moved to the battlefield and prepared to fight. One of the four prisoners, a white-haired woman with a tanned skin and fiery look screamed.

"I am Rinkah ! Daughter of the Flame tribe’s honorable chieftain. What is your name, Nohrian princess, Nohrian swordsman ?"

"I'm Kamui."

"I'm Kath, a 'not Nohrian girl but I guess you don't care' swordsman. Nice to meet ya, Fire oni."

"Fire oni ?" Rinkah frowned, not really liking the nickname. 

"Sorry, my bad. I'm used to give nicknames to people." Kath then looked at the green-haired ninja, who was staring at Kamui wide-eyed. 

"Kamui ?... Can it be...?"

"Huh ? Have you heard of me ?" Kamui asked, noticing the man's stare too.

"Hey, I know my Kamui is really pretty, but stop staring at her like that, you perverted man !" Kath screamed while hugging the white-haired princess.

"N-No !! I wasn't... I...!!!" The ninja stammered, blushing. 

"Don't mind her, Kath loves teasing people." Kamui told them. 

"I wasn't teasing him, I was trying to protect you."

"Ah ah ! I like that girl ! Too bad she's a ennemy." Rinkah laughed, grinning.

The ninja cleared his throat and spoke "... I am Suzukaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do."

"We're gonna do so." Kath answered, smirking.

"Kill them all." Garon ordered, ending the conversation. 

The golden-eyed girl looked at the albino princess and asked her "So... What's the plan, 'milady' ?"

"Kath, you know you don't need to call me like that. Anyway, could you take care of the two oni savage, while I fight the myrmidon and the ninja ?"

"No problem. Be careful and get yourself hurt." Kath warned before throwing onto the battlefield, followed by Kamui.

The young princess attacked the myrmidon, who blocked the attack. He counterattacked, but the woman dodged and kicked him on the ribs, making him gasp. He didn't have the time to protect himself from Gangleri's slash. Though the attack was not strong enough to kill him, he collapsed on the floor, unconscious. 

 _'A swordsman don't have to fight only with his sword. Magic, arrows, even punchs and kicks, you can use those to surprise your ennemy and to take advantage on the fight.'_ Kamui remembered Kath's lessons and thanked her silently. But she didn't have the time to enjoy her very first victory because of the kunai which slashed her cheek, leaving a scratch on it. She glared at the responsible, Suzukaze.

Meanwhile, Kath was attacking the first oni savage. He attacked her with his club, but she dodged it easily, being faster and shorter than the fighter. She jumped above him and kicked violently on the head, sending him against the wall. But she didn't to lend on the floor as Rinkah attacked her while she was still in air. She blocked the attack with her arms, and she lended violently on the floor because of Rinkah's strength. She gasped, hurted, but reacted quickly enough to dodge Rinkah's next attack. She got up and smirked. 

"Ouch. That's hurt. You're really strong, that's kinda scary." Rinkah snorted, agaced.

"And you, you're too fast, it's annoying. Let me kill you right now, it will be easier."

"Hah, you're rude, y'know. But I like that. A shame that you're an ennemy, I would have liked to drink with you."

"Hah, who knows, perhaps in another life." Rinkah said before attacking again. Kath smiled. "Well, guess I don't need to hold back."

Kamui panted, wounded and tired because of Suzukaze's attacks. It was almost impossible for her touch him, each time she was about to attack him, he disappeared and shoot her a kunai. Heck, if it was keeping on like this, she was going to lose.

The green-haired ninja noticed too that the princess was exhausted. She was panting and she had lowered her guard. Now was his chance. He was going to end it quickly. He appeared behind her, ready to the final blow. What he didn't excepted was that Kamui had prediced his attack and had already turned around to his direction. And what he had even less anticipated was the pain of Gangleri's blow. He gasped and collapsed on the floor. "So... this is how it ends..."

Kamui sighed, relieved to have won the fight. She looked at the doll-like girl, who had also finished her fight. Rinkah was on the floor, wounded, glaring at the two girls. 

"Phew ! They’re really tough, aren’t they ? I hope all Hoshidans aren’t this strong."

"They weren't that strong, but yeah, they were pretty good."

"Don’t just stand there, idiot girls. Finish them !" Garon's authoritarian voice and the order he gave Kamui made her eyes wide-eyed. "B-But... Father, they’re beaten. You want me to execute helpless prisoners ?"

"You dare question me ?! I order you to kill them ! Kath, kill them !" The girl shrugged and raised her sword, ready to kill Rinkah, but Kamui's voice stopped her. "Kath, don't !!" She stopped, which infuriated the Nohrian King even more.

"Kath, obey-!!"

"I'm obeying my lord, your Highness." Kath answered quietly. "Kath and I won't kill them because it's wrong !!" Kamui protested, infuriating the Nohrian King even more. "I won’t argue the point any further."

Garon raised his hand, casting a spell on the prisoners. "Gods !" But before the plumes of fire of Ragnarok could touch them, Kamui blocked the attack, which made Kath, the Nohrian royal family and prisoners like widened their eyes. 

"W-What is she...?" Suzukaze whispered, not understanding why the albino princess was protecting them. Perhaps she was really...

"Kamui, what are you...?!!" Elise gasped, while Marx murmured. "Unbelievable..." Kath tried to stop the young princess. "Kamui, stop that, if you-" But she couldn't finish her sentence as Garon yelled."You would defy me directly, Kamui ?!"

"Father, please forgive her ! She doesn’t yet understand our situation..." Marx immediatly defended his sister, knowing that if it went on like this, Kamui and Kath would be executed.

Garon glared at his eldest son and ordered him. "Fine. Marx, you kill them. And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too." The crown prince stayed silent for a few seconds, hesitating to kill the prisoners. However, Garon's scream stopped his hesitation. "DO IT ! KILL THEM ALL !!!"

"..." Marx sighed and walked in front of the albino princess and the brown-haired girl. "Stand down, Kamui, Kath. If you don’t, I will be forced to-"

"No, Marx. I won't let you do that !" Kamui protested as she put herself between the prisoners and her brother, while Kath moved next to her to make sure she would be able to protect Kamui from Marx's attacks.

"Why do you refuse, Kamui ? You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies."

"I know, but... this is different. These people can’t fight anymore. Why not show mercy ?" Marx glanced at Kath, who was silent but was giving him a 'I told you so' look. And of course, he knew she wasn't going to help him.

Camilla, Leon and Elise were staring at the fight between their siblings, begging them to stop. "Please, Kamui, don’t fight him... My dear, sweet Kamui..." Camilla begged, not wanting to lose her beloved little sister. "No, no, no !! What should we do ?!" Elise asked, panicked as well. "I will take care of this." Leon finally said. 

He opened Brynhildr recited the magic incantation.  _"Brynhildr, the embodiment of gravity..."_ A giant tree appeared, beating down the prisoners. Kamui stared at what had done Leon, wide-eyed. 

The mage ignored her sister's shock and turned to his father. "Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted sister and her stupid retainer." Kath needed to restrain herself from insulting Leon back, since he was trying to save them (well, he was more trying to save Kamui. Kath was just a bonus).

"Hmph." Garon growled, visibly unpleased that Kamui wasn't the one who did it.

"I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of them..."

"Enough ! I will consider the matter later." Garon screamed before leaving.

Leon sighed, relieved. But his relief didn't last long as he heard Kamui scream at him. "Leon ! How could you ?! They were beaten ! There was no reason to execute them !" Her eyes were wet, as if she was about to cry, and that was probably the case. The mage felt horribly bad to put her in this state, but it was for her own sake. "I totally agree with you. That's why I've done this."

"What do you-"

"That's enough, both of you. As much as it's a pain for me to say this, Tomato face saved our lives. We should be grateful, even if it kills me to admit it." Kath interrupted them, stopping their argument.

"..." Kamui lowered her head, still a bit angry. "Mark my words, Kamui... One day, an act of kindness may be the death of you." Marx warned his sister. He then turned his attention to Kath. "And you, Kath, you need sometimes to disobey her. I understand that you didn't killed them because it was your lord and best friend's ask, but you also need to do things for her own sake, even if she doesn't want to." "I haven't done this because she asked me, I've made that choice on my own."

Kamui clenched her fist. "Perhaps I'm too kind, but if I’m kind, I will die without regrets." Marx smirked. "Well said..." He then ordered to the guard in the room. "Guard ! I would examine the prisoners’ belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters." "Yes, Your Highness !"

After the guard leaved the room, Kamui asked her brother. "Leon, your spell..."

"Was only enough to weaken them, yes. I should have followed Father’s orders. But I didn't wanted you to be sad nor to get problems." Kamui smiled kindly, which made Leon's heart race. "Thank you, Leon. I’m sorry for teasing you about your collar." Leon smirked and pointed at Kath. "You can pay me back by asking her to warn me next time. And to not talk about it anymore."

Kath rolled her eyes, but seeing Kamui's look at her, she sighed and nodded. Elise smiled happily and congratulated her brother. "That was great, Brother !" Camilla nodded, smiling. "It was." But her smile disappeared, scared of the consequences of they have done. "But I doubt this will be the last we hear of this. Father never forgets a slight."

 

* * *

 

 

After they made sure that no one was spying them, Kamui, Kath and Marx brought the four prisoners outside the castle. It was night, which was making the prisoners' escape easier. Immediatly after they went outside, the myrmidon and the oni savage ran away. But Rinkah and Suzukaze were still there. While the oni savage was glaring at them, the ninja was staring, frowning, at the white-haired woman. They weren't any kind of animosity in his eyes, so at least, Kath was more or less sure he won't try to kill Kamui. 

"Listen well. It is only my sister's kind heart that has bought your freedom. Disappear now, lest you be spotted by our king." Marx warned the two prisoners, glaring at them back.

"..." Suzukaze glanced one last time at Kamui before disappearing, while Rinkah shot her and at Kath a murderous glare. "Tch. I am not a hostage to be freed. You said your name are Kamui and Kath ? When next we meet, I will make you pay for this humiliation !"

"I was hoping the next time we met, it could be as friends." Kamui responded, ignoring the hoshidian's glare. "Softhearted fool! I am a Hoshidan warrior. You don't understand what you suggest."

"I think she understands, actually. It's just that she's too kind. Though I think it's her best quality." Kath told her.

"I understand that right now Hoshido and Nohr are at war. But I’m trying to plan ahead for the day the war is over and we can live in peace." Rinkah stared at Kamui almost as if she was crazy.

"I’ve heard rumors of a sheltered Nohrian princess who knows nothing of the world. I see those rumors are true. If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the error your ways. The world isn't beautiful place you think it is." She pointed at Kath. "And that little bodyguard of yours won't be able to hide you this forever." After that little speech, Rinkah finally left.

Marx sighed and went away, tired of this day. Kamui glanced at Kath, who was giving her a look she couldn't describe. "Hey, Kath." 

"Yeah ?"

"Do you... think she's right ? Do you think that there's no way Hoshidian and Nohrian could leave in peace together ?" The doll-like girl stayed silent during a few moments. She finally answered. "I don't know. I can't answer this. But..." She pointed at Kamui's face, smirking. "If you really want that, if it's your dream, then I'm sure you can do it. I'm sure you can become light of hope of those two kingdoms." Then she shrugged. "But it's only my personal opinion. I don't know what kind of fate you'll have."

Kamui giggled. "You really are strange. But thank you. I'll make my own fate with you and everyone. A fate who will guide us to peace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, I really suck at describing fights. If you have some kind of advices to help me, I will accept them gladly, thanks.  
> Well, I finally finished the second chapter. I hope you'll like it.


End file.
